


Runaway Whiskey Bride

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: And human Lapis is philippine, Coming out of the Closet, F/F, Face Sitting, Human Jasper is black, Human Peridot is Indian, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Peridot had seen many things in her life, but a runaway bride in a bar wasn't one of them.





	Runaway Whiskey Bride

Peridot had to do a double take when she saw her first enter the shitty old bar that Lapis Lazuli ran. How such a crappy place with equally crappy booze stayed open was beyond Peridot. But she became a regular, mainly because the drinks were cheap and plentiful. But the woman wearing the big white cupcake looking wedding gown? It was safe to say wasn't a regular. Smudge mascara and eyeliner made her look like a racoon, some of the shiny pins keeping the massive up-do of her hair became undone, leaving her bleach blond locks messily hanging, her veil was crooked, and she hand sweat stains under the armpits of her dress, sweat dripping down her dark skin and her eyes were red and puffy, a dead giveaway she was crying. But... She was kind of cute, the dark red lipstick she was wearing complimented her plump lips, she was tall and the puffy dress couldn't conceal how muscular she was no matter how much it tried to drown the woman with its ruffles.

Both Peridot and Lapis exchanged puzzled looks. What on earth was a bride doing here? However, they had little time for thinking as the bride made her way over and plopped herself in the bar stool next to Peridot. 

"What can I get you?" Lapis asked.

"The strongest whiskey you got." she requested. Lapis nodded and got a shot glass. "Make it a double."

"Coming right up." Lapis mused and got a bigger shot glass, filling it up with whiskey. 

Instantly the bride quickly took the shot as if it was nothing. 

"Damn..." Peridot whispered to herself. She loved a woman who can drink the hard stuff. Ugh, what was she thinking? She was in a damn wedding dress, probably married and straight anyway. 

"Well, I gotta go fix the dishwasher in the back." Lapis announced as she stretched. "If you need anymore liquor just holler."

The bride nodded as Lapis left, she idly played with the empty shot glass. Stars, she looked miserable. Maybe she should say something to her? 

"Hey," Peridot said, getting the bride's attention. "Nice dress." Fuck, that sounded better in her head. No wonder she was single.

The bride blinked and nodded. "Thanks..."

"You getting married?" Ugh, she was just making this worst! 

"Was." she replied, rolling the glass between her fingers.

"Oh... Sorry." Peridot apologized. Ugh, she was blowing this. Not like she had much of a chance anyway. 

"It's fine." The bride replied and set the shot glass down with a sigh. "Want to know why?"

"Ex-excuse me?" Peridot stuttered. 

"Do you?" she asked, looking Peridot straight in her eyes. "Well?" 

She nodded, unsure of what else to say to the miserable bride. Maybe telling her story would help her... Or the very least satisfy Peridot's curiosity.

"If you want too." Peridot said as she took another sip of beer. If she were to take a wild guess, Peridot would go with her husband left her at the altar. 

"I'm gay." she stated, a single finger tracing the rim of her shot glass.

Peridot choked on her beer, honestly that was not the response she thought she would get out of the woman. "Oh..." she managed to say before coughing.

"Yup..." she let out a long dreary sigh and ran a hand through the loose locks of her hair, making some of the pins in her hair fall to the ground. But she didn't bother to pick them up. "Denied it all these years, wanted to make my mother happy. Least until I was suppose to say 'I do' to my would be husband." she shook her head. "He's a nice guy... But I rather be friends with him as oppose to lovers, especially husband and wife." 

Peridot couldn't help but feel bad for her. Truthfully she related to her quite a lot, she herself didn't realize she was a lesbian until the day before she graduated college. But that was completely different from having to leave what should had been the happiest day of your life in front of hundreds of people, she couldn't fathom how difficult this woman was struggling emotionally right now.

"I'm sorry..." Peridot spoke, cupping her mug of beer. 

"It's fine." she huffed. "What's your name?"

"Peridot, you?" 

"It's Jasper." she replied and untangled the veil from her messy locks of hair. "Ugh, can't believe I let my mother pick my wedding dress." she complained, setting the veil aside.

"It doesn't look THAT bad." Peridot reassured.

"Oh please, I'm drowning in ruffles." Jasper huffed, tearing out the collection of silver jewel encrusted pins out of her hair. "I look like a damn cupcake."

Peridot chuckled lightly. "I suppose so." she took another swing of her beer. "Hey, for what it's worth... Don't sweat accepting who you are so late in life. Hell, I didn't realize I was a lesbian until the day before I finished college." 

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yup, That gold star lesbian thing is complete bullshit if you ask me. Lots of us been with men before we discovered we were gay, doesn't make us any less gay or somehow less valid." she explained.

"Thanks, that's really comforting to hear." Jasper smiled and rested her cheek in her palm and returned to fidgeting with the shot glass yet again. Her forehead wrinkling as she caught sight of her smeared eye makeup. "Does this place have a bathroom I can freshen up in?"

"It does, barely a step above an outhouse though." Peridot explained and got up from her seat, going behind the bar counter.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you the bathroom key." she responded.

"Are you sure you should be behind there?" Jasper asked.

"It's fine, I come here more than I should. Plus Lapis doesn't give a shit about the bathroom key and she especially doesn't want to be bothered unless it's about booze." she said as she fished the key out and tossed it to Jasper, who caught it effortlessly. "Nice catch."

"Thanks, where's the bathroom?" she asked. 

"Just over there, to your right." Peridot gestured as she returned to her seat.

Jasper nodded and hiked up her ruffle monstrosity of a gown and made her way to the bathroom. Poor thing was probably gonna have a godawful time squeezing into the bathroom stall. 

"Damn, what a backstory." Lapis said as she leaned on a hand, making Peridot yelp in surprise since she didn't know Lapis returned.

"We're you listening to our entire conversation?!" Peridot accused with a sharp glare.

"These walls are paper thin, I can hear anyone pissing in the bathroom stalls." Lapis chuckled and picked at her nails, which were painted a shade of navy blue. "And your desperate desire to give her a honeymoon." she teased.

"You're the worst." Peridot pouted as Lapis laughed. "She already had a shitty day leaving her would be husband at the altar."

"And? She was deprived of amazing sex all these years." Lapis joked. "Her would be husband probably didn't even know about the all mighty orgasm god that is the clitoris." 

"You have no filter on that mouth of yours." Peridot huffed. 

"And no shame!" Lapis laughed. "Come on, she's pretty cute. And I know you have a thing for tall gals."

"Ugh, you're the worst." Peridot frowned.

"That's what I'm best at." she mused, just as Jasper returned from the washroom.

All the pins that were tangled in her hair were gone as well as the smeared eye makeup. She let out a sigh of relief as she plopped herself back onto the barstool. 

"Could I get a refill?" Jasper requested, gesturing to her empty shot glass.

"Course." Lapis once again poured some whiskey into the shot glass, which Jasper then down quickly.

"So, Peridot was it? What is it you do?" Jasper asked as she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her dress. 

"My line of work? Nothing too glamorous, just repairing computers and other electronics." Peridot explained. "You?"

"Nothing too fancy, I'm just a personal trainer." Jasper replied. "Though I had considered getting into physical education."

"Like a gym teacher?" Peridot asked.

"Yeah, figured working with kids might be easier and more fun than with other adults." Jasper said and gestured to her empty glass. Lapis rolled her eyes and poured her a third shot. "Plus I could start an underground kid fight club." she chuckled and downed the third shot with ease.

"I would pay to see that." Lapis mused with a chuckle.

"Sure you didn't have too much whiskey?" Peridot asked.

"Trust me, I ain't a light weight." she stated proudly with a grin. "Unlike you."

"Excuse me?" Peridot shot her a glare.

"You barely made a dent in that beer since I got here." she pointed out with a snicker.

"I like to savour the flavour!" Peridot defended.

"Oh please, this so called booze is fucking watered down shit." she glanced at Lapis. "No offence." 

"None taken, you aren't wrong after all." Lapis replied with a careless shrug of her shoulders.

"I am not a light weight!" Peridot growled.

"Oh really?" Jasper raised an eye brow. "Prove it." she glanced back at Lapis. "Give my new friend here one of the strongest shots you got."

Oh no, this was not going to end well. Peridot liked a gal who could hold her booze, mainly because she couldn't. And that evil little smirk on Lapis's face wasn't reassuring, the bartender wasn't on her side. She could only watch in horror as Lapis filled up another shot glass with the same stuff she had previously given to Jasper. The little shit! Peridot was going to kill her!

"Here you go." Lapis sang as she place the shot glass before her.

"Drink up." Jasper sang as well. 

Peridot frowned as she grabbed ahold of the glass. One...Two... Three! After counting down she brought the glass to her mouth and quickly drained the glass. Only to spit it out as soon as she got a taste. Ew! What was Jasper talking about when she called this shit watered down?! Jasper and Lapis burst out laughing, Peridot glared and flipped them off.

"Fuck off..." she grumbled.

"Stars, your adorable!" Jasper laughed, smiling from ear to ear. 

Peridot couldn't help but blush at the comment, which sadly didn't go unnoticed between the other two women.

"Awww, she's blushing." Lapis teased, laughing along with Jasper.

"Shut up!" Peridot hissed, glaring daggers at Lapis.

"Oh hush, it's cute." Jasper added and put an arm around Peridot, which only made the smaller woman blush harder. "You know what? I like you."

"You-you do?" she choked up.

"You're probably the first person in years to actually make me smile." Jasper chuckled and patted her head. "I got an idea."

"What is it." Peridot asked.

"Will you take me home?" Jasper requested.

Peridot's eyes widen in shock at the bold request. Did Jasper just really say that?! 

"Er... What did you say?" Maybe she misheard that? Jasper probably meant something else. 

"Stars do I have to draw you a picture?" Jasper rolled her eyes and cupped her face. "I want YOU to fuck me."

Peridot gulped as her face turned red. "Wh-why?"

"Like I said before, I like you. Anyone I ever met was someone my mom knew. And believe me, they weren't as cute and funny as you." Jasper mused and playfully smushed Peridot's blushing cheeks. "All as boring and straight as they come."

"Least Peridot isn't one of those things." Lapis snickered.

"Sh-shut up!" Peridot snapped at Lapis. 

"Don't mind her." Jasper said and looked at Peridot. "So, do you want to take this ex-bride home with you?" 

"Yes, de-definitely." she squeaked out. What? Sure it was unexpected but Jasper had such a bold personality and was drop dead gorgeous. What can of fool would turn down the opportunity?

Jasper smirked. "Perfect, come on then. Take me to your place."

....

They certainly gotten very odd looks from the other residents at the apartment complex. Not that Peridot could blame them. How often did you see a woman in a giant wedding dress that had ruffles covering every inch of the gown? Both she and Jasper were relieved to finally be inside Peridot's apartment. Especially Jasper given the way she kicked off her heels and let out a sigh of relief.

"That's better." she mused.

"Why bother with heels? You're already tall enough." Peridot asked.

"Why? Because I could probably take someone's eye out with the heel." Jasper mused. "Plus brass knuckles wouldn't match my dress. Speaking of which, get me out of this damn thing."

"Alright, alright. The bedroom is just the door on the right down there." Peridot explained, gesturing to said door. 

"Perfect, the faster I get out of this thing the better." Jasper huffed and went on ahead. "Why did I let my mom talk me into wearing this?" she grumbled and entered the bedroom, Peridot fallowed. "If I had my way I would had worn the suit."

"Bet you would had looked great in it." Peridot added with a chuckle.

"I would look better in a damn potato sack than this train wreck of a dress." she huffed. "Mind unzipping me out of this?" Jasper asked as she turned around so her back faced Peridot.

"With pleasure." she sultrily purred and searched for the zipper, somehow managing to find it under all the ruffles.

And once she unzipped it and Jasper shimmied out of that dress, Peridot eyes were locked on Jasper. She knew Jasper was a muscular woman, but to properly see her toned body without all the ruffles hiding it was truly a sight to behold. 

"Much better." Jasper mused, stepping out of the dress. Now clad in a black bra and a pair of red boxers.

Peridot whistled, damn just when she thought Jasper couldn't look any better! 

Jasper looked at her and chuckled. "Well what are you waiting for? It's your turn, you dork."

"I'm not a dork." Peridot pouted, but still pulled her shirt over her head. Though when she finally got around to removing her slacks her cheeks flared a bright red upon realizing she was wearing her alien boxers. "Aw shit..." 

"Aw, you are a nerd!" Jasper laughed.

"Sh-Shut up!" Peridot spat.

"Oh hush, I think it's cute." she cooed and sat on the edge of Peridot's bed. "So your cute dorky-ness aside... I er..." she twiddled her thumbs nervously and bit her lower lip. "Never actually did it with another woman..."

Peridot smiled and plopped herself on the bed. Whatever confidence Jasper had when it came to asking Peridot to take her home was gone. 

"Don't worry, I didn't get my first intimate experience with another woman until six months out of college." Peridot reassured. 

"What was it like?" Jasper asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well..." Peridot paused. "It felt... Right." she started. "It was the first time in a long time I actually found myself really enjoying sex. Women they just... know me, understand me. It's sort of hard to describe, but it was amazing."

"That sounds wonderful." Jasper commented. "But what about the physical stuff? What is it like?"

"It sort of varies." Peridot explained. "Some women are into penetration, with fingers or a strap on, even penetration the good old fashion way if their girlfriend has the parts for it." Some aren't into that, others are all about the wonders of the clit and solely like that." she said. " It's just all about what you like and don't like. All and all its about what feels good for you and your partner. Communication is key above all."

"Sheesh, feels like I'm in sex education all over again." Jasper chuckled lightly. 

"Sex ed, lesbian edition." Peridot added with a chuckle.

"What I wouldn't give for that." she mused along with glee before clearing her throat. "So... are we just gonna sit on your bed in our underwear and bras forever or are we going to do this?"

"Of course." Peridot smiled. "Just relax, I'll go slow."

Jasper nodded and and scooted up, pressing her back towards the bed frame. But not before rearranging the pillows to support her back.

Peridot smiled and made her way over, digging her fingers into the waistband of her undergarments. "This okay?" 

She nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

With Jasper's consent, she slowly dragged the boxers down her muscular legs that only a strict workout routine and a dedicate soul could earn. Unable to resist, Peridot planted a soft little smooch on Jasper's thigh. Much to her surprise that made Jasper chuckled and squirmed a tad.

"Awwww, you're ticklish." Peridot cooed.

"N-No I'm not!" Jasper argued.

"Oh really?" Peridot raised an eyebrow and planted another kiss on her thigh. 

Like the first time Jasper gave a muffled giggle and squirmed ever so slightly. Peridot smirked and went about peppering her thighs with a storm of soft kisses.

"You a-asshole!" Jasper cried through her laughter. 

After one final kiss on her inner thigh, Peridot finally showed Jasper some mercy and stopped attacking her with a barrage of kisses.

"Now we're even." she declared.

"For what?" Jasper asked with a pout.

"For calling me a nerd." Peridot snickered. 

"You little shit..." Jasper grumbled.

"Don't pout, I'll make it up to you." she cooed sweetly with a flutter of her eye lashes. A single finger tracing circles on Jasper's inner thigh. "May I?"

Jasper nodded. "Of course." 

"Like I said, I'll go slow." Peridot reminded. "If something makes you uncomfortable or you just don't like it, just say the word and I'll stop. No questions asked."

"I know, just touch me... please." 

And with that being said, Peridot's finger trailed up Jasper's thigh and soon found its way to her clit. True to her word, Peridot started out slow and steady as she gently massaged Jasper's pearl. 

"How's that?" Peridot asked. "Is it too much for you?"

"No." Jasper replied. "It.... it feels nice." 

Peridot smiled and kept massaging the bud in a slow circular pattern, every now and then glancing up at Jasper to see her reaction. She seemed deadly focused on this as well as a little nervous. But that was to be expected for what Peridot guessed was her first time with another woman. Even with that, Peridot wanted to ensure that this experience would be a pleasurable one for Jasper.

"Peridot?" Jasper asked.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Can... Can you go a little faster?" Jasper requested.

"You feel up for it?" Peridot asked.

"Y-yeah." she nodded.

"Of course, like I said before if you don't like something or aren't comfortable just say the word." Peridot reminded.

With a nod from Jasper, Peridot rubbed Jasper's clit at a much faster pace. Fighting back the urge to smirk as she watched Jasper failing to fight the urge to twitch her legs. 

"How's that?" she asked.

"D-don't stop." Jasper rasped.

"I won't." Peridot mused with a grinned.

And she kept rubbing just as Jasper told her to do, speeding up the pace she rubbed at. The circular pattern Peridot once fallowed was thrown out the window. She began to experiment , massaging her clit in a variety of patterns that danced and teased upon her bud. 

"You like that?" Peridot asked, watching Jasper dig her fingers into the sheets of her bed. She nodded, unable to speak, which made Peridot smirk. "How about we try something new? Feeling adventurous?" she asked, easing up on massaging Jasper's bud so she could properly answer.

"What did you have in mind?" Jasper questioned, finally catching her breath.

"Get up for a moment." Peridot urged. As Jasper did so, Peridot rearranged the pillows of her bed and laid down. "You into oral by any chance?"

"Uhh..." there was a quick pause as Jasper blinked awkwardly. "I don't know... I never had anyone go down on me before."

"What?!" Peridot gasped. "Stars, you poor thing!"

"I didn't even know I could get oral." she confessed sheepishly. 

"Do you want to try?" Peridot asked. "If not or its just not your thing that's fine."

"It's fine... I want to try." Jasper nodded.

"Perfect, I got some dental dams in my nightstand." Peridot mused and sat up, digging through the oak wood nightstand and retrieving a pack of dental dams.

"So... What to I do?" Jasper asked, looking at the pack.

"Easy, just sit back and enjoy the ride." Peridot mused and fetched a dental dam out of the pack. "Literally."

Jasper raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"You're gonna sit on my face." Peridot announced with a big fat grin.

"Wait... Seriously?!" Jasper's eyes widen. "Peridot, there is a pretty big weight and height different between us!"

Peridot snorted with laughter, how cute. "Trust me, I'm tougher than I look." she laid down again. "So... You want to give it a whirl?"

"Fine, but if I suffocate you or break your skull it's your own damn fault." Jasper huffed as Peridot chuckled.

"Understood." she mused with a grin. After getting the pillows rearranged yet again and getting the dental damn in place, Peridot looked up at Jasper. "If I tap your thigh three times, it means get off." she informed. "Though I doubt I will. But better safe then sorry."

"So... Do I just..." Jasper trailed off for a moment. "Sit?"

"Yup, your throne awaits you my queen." Peridot smiled and gestured to her own face with a dramatic wave of her hand.

Jasper rolled her eyes and carefully lowered herself into Peridot's face. Right away Peridot started to once again massage Jasper's clit, only with her tongue this time. Watching her reaction to all this surpassed any award winning movie Peridot had watched in her life. Watching Jasper rasped and squirm from each movement of Peridot's tongue. No doubt was in Peridot's mind that this was the most pleasurable experience Jasper had ever gotten while with someone, if she wanted to sound cocky, and boy did she ever. 

Her tongue swirled and danced across Jasper's sensitive clit, she performed faster, feeling Jasper's thighs squeeze her head as they trembled.

"Don't... don't stop." Jasper panted, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead.

Peridot was more then happy to fallow through with Jasper's wishes. The weight of such a beautiful woman on her was sheer bliss, and to have the honour to pleasure her was even better. Jasper's thick thighs squeezed her head even tighter as Peridot gave her bud a good long final suck. That was all Jasper needed to finally achieve her climax. She threw her head back and gave a wail so loud it echoed off the walls of Peridot's apartment as she came.

Peridot was probably going to get a noise complaint, but it was definitely worth it to see Jasper come.... And to  
Feel it as well. Jasper's fluids dripped onto Peridot's face. Stars, Jasper was one hell of a squirter! She could fill a pool with all this!

As Jasper's orgasm came to an end, she carefully got off Peridot's face, legs shaking as she flopped back down on the bed.

"You alright?" Peridot asked.

"Stars..." Jasper panted as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "That was... unlike anything I had ever experienced."

"I'll say." Peridot chuckled as she sat up. "Talk about here comes the bride." she joked. "I could fill a goddamn swimming pool with how much you squirted."

Jasper laughed. "I usually had to fake orgasms when I was with men." 

"Seriously? You poor thing." Peridot shook her head with a sad frown.

"But THAT... that was fucking amazing." she mused.

"Thank you, I take great pride in my oral." she beamed. "Consider it a would be wedding gift from me."

"Sure beats the food processor my great aunt got me." Jasper joked as she rolled onto her belly. "Hey, seriously though... thanks. You just took the shittiest day of my life and made it into one of the most memorable. Could I..." she paused before glancing away. "See you again?"

Peridot's eyes lit up as her face broke into a broad grin. "Of course, let me give you my phone number." she mused as she scrambled to her feet to grab some scrap paper and a pen. "I know this restaurant with the most amazing lasagna and free breadsticks." 

"You free Monday?" Jasper asked.

"Yup." Peridot mused and gave Jasper her number, which was scribbled on a green sticky note. "Shall we meet at say... six pm?" 

"It's a date." Jasper grinned.

....

Jasper sighed as she sat on the couch in her own apartment. Peridot had dropped her off a few hours ago once she got changed and tidied up. Now clad in a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a baggy light grey sweater with the hood up, alone in her apartment, currently not in the mood for any television or music on the radio. In her hand was her cellphone, she had turned it off to avoid any calls or texts from family and friends about her running away from the alter.

Ideally Jasper would prefer to pack up all the shit she owned and move across the world with Peridot. But even if that was possible, she would know she wouldn't be able to cope without some kind of closure. With a long sigh Jasper turned her phone back on and dialled her mother's phone number.

It didn't take long, her mother answered right away.

"Jasper?!" her mother cried into the phone. "Honey, are you alright?! We were so worried when you ran off at the alter!"

Jasper hated crying, she hated the taste of her salty tears and how red and puffy her eyes would get. But Jasper couldn't help the watery steam of tears that began to form in her eyes. "Mom..." It took so much effort to choke that out.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" her mother asked. "Are you nervous? Don't worry, I felt the same way when I married your father."

"Mom... I can't marry him." Jasper whimpered, covering her eyes with one hand as she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Jasper, it's okay. I know it's a big step, I actually nearly fainted on my wedding day." she reassured.

"Mom, I CAN'T!" Jasper sobbed harder.

"Sweetie, please. Tell me what's wrong?" her mother begged. "Did you feel sick? You didn't like your dress?"

"Mom..." Jasper felt her heart race a mile a minute, gulping loudly as she sniffled. "Mom... I'm gay."

There was a long pause and every bit of it made Jasper more and more stress. Her stomach did backflips, barrel rolls, and swan dives. Each second that passed made her beyond tense and feeling sick. 

"Oh..." her mother spoke. "Oh thanks stars." she sighed.

Wait... Did her mother sound... relieved?! Jasper was speechless, she was expecting a rant or some kind of confusion.

"I thought it was going to be something bad. Like you were pregnant with another man's child or had a deadly illness." she explained. 

"You.... aren't mad?" Jasper asked in between her sniffles.

"Oh baby, of course not!" she reassured. "You're my daughter and I'll always love you. I'm so sorry, now that I think about it, I pressured you into this, didn't I?"

"A... A little." Jasper confessed.

"I'm sorry baby, I should had known to back off." she apologized.

"W-what about the wedding? It cost so much!" Jasper felt her heart ache, thousands of dollars down the drain.

"We canceled the DJ once you left, we could probably return the wedding dress." she explained.

"What about everything else? The food, the venue, the decor?" Jasper asked.

"Don't fret, I got you into this mess. I'll take care of everything, don't worry your pretty little head." her mother reassured. 

"Are you disappointed?" Jasper asked.

"No, you could never disappoint me." her mother reassured, although Jasper couldn't see it, she had a feeling her mother was giving her a sweet and motherly smile. "Besides, this just means they're be two brides on your REAL wedding day. Oh, speaking of which I know a member of the book club who also has a lesbian daughter. I should introduce you two, her name is Peridot. Do you know her?" 

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, I definitely know Peridot."


End file.
